I'm Movin On
by practical magic 08
Summary: Can you really leave your past behind and "Move On"? See if Jason and Carly can reunite, move on and create a new life together.


**I'm Movin' On**

Zipping his leather jacket up tightly he finished securing his duffle bag onto the back of his motorcycle. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the house he had been living in for the past 2 years. He had finally come to peace with everything and was now ready to face his future for the first time in his life with hope.

_**I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons**_

_**Finally content with a past I regret**_

_**I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness**_

_**For once I'm at peace with myself**_

_**I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

He jumped on his bike and started the engine. The wind had picked up and a storm looked to be brewing in the distance. He knew he would be facing another type of storm shortly. This storm though was in the shape of a beautiful blonde with gorgeous brown eyes. He wasn't sure of what he would find when he returned home, but he was going to see his best friend again, the same woman who filled his head every night in his dreams.

_**I've lived in this place and I know all the faces**_

_**Each one is different but they're always the same**_

_**They mean no harm but it's time that I face it**_

_**They'll never allow me to change**_

_**But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

He smiled as he remembered hearing one of the locals tell him that, _**"dreams are wishes your heart makes while you sleep."**_ Funny how one little sentence can change your entire life. It was those words that led him to see that his life was passing him by, and that nobility and stubbornness was only guaranteeing him a life of solitude without the one person that he loved most in this world.

_**I'm movin' on**_

_**At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me**_

_**And I know there's no guarantee's, but I'm not alone**_

_**There comes a time in everyone's life**_

_**When all you can see are the years passing by**_

_**And I have made up my mind that those days are gone**_

_**I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't**_

_**Stopped to fill up on my way out of town**_

_**I've loved like I should but lived like**_

_**I shouldn't**_

_**I had to lose everything to find out**_

_**Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

As he pulled away from the curb he hoped that his journey back home would bring him the completeness he was so desperately searching for, and prayed that the fiery blonde he loved would be able to grant him forgiveness.

**Port Charles:**

_**Note:**__ Lucky and Carly live together in her new house. They run Kelly's for Bobbie. This allows Carly time to be a "school mom" and devote lots of time to Michael. It also allows Lucky time to pursue his photography career. Lucky and Carly are both single with no one in their lives right now. Michael is 6 years old and in first grade. Sonny and Carly are divorced, and he never adopted Michael. _

**Carly's House:**

C: Michael Morgan Spencer you get your little butt down here right now!

Michael stood at the top of the stairs giving his mom his best "Jason-like" look (the blank expression like he didn't know what she was talking about). Carly bit her tongue as she looked up at her son. _It amazed her how Michael acted more and more like Jason every day. Even though Michael wasn't Jason's biological son, he still mimicked Jason's actions and surprised Carly on a daily basis. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or the fact that she missed Jason so much that influenced her thinking but she swore her son was going to be just like Jason._

M: Mom, I don't know why you are yelling, I am right here.

C: Oh my God you are going to be the death of me yet. You need to eat breakfast so we can leave for school Michael today is the big bake sale.

M: Okay mom don't freak out on me.

C: Freak out on you? (She rolled her eyes) LUCKY!!!! (She screamed at the top of her lungs).

Lucky closes his eyes tightly at the sound of his cousin screaming. _**"Looks like another one of those mornings."**_ He appeared at the top of the stairs, scooping up Michael as he walked by.

L: Are you giving your mom trouble this morning?

M: No! I think she is stressed again.

Lucky laughed as he carried Michael downstairs. _He knew all to well how easily "stressed" Carly got these days. She was taking on a lot of responsibilities and trying to juggle a lot these past few months, between Kelly's and Michael's school she was keeping herself very busy. He knew she did this purposefully so that she didn't have to face other things but it seemed to be working and all he could do was support her and be here if she needed him._

L: Come on buddy lets go have some breakfast.

C: Thanks Lucky.

L: You need help getting all those cookies and cupcakes to school?

C: Actually yes! I would love it if you could come with me and help me out.

L: No problem.

C: Cool then once we are done we can ride into Kelly's together.

L: Sounds like a plan.

********************************************

**A few days later in Port Charles:**

Looking out over the water she hugged her knee's tighter to her as the fall wind cut sharply into her. _**"Winter is coming,"**_ she said aloud.

Even the dark gray sky looked ominous like a storm was brewing. She closed her eyes and let the wind sting her face; it was actually a welcome relief away from the craziness of her world. She loved coming to the docks and grabbing some alone time. Things in her life were hectic. She smiled though thinking about Michael. He was her life now. She devoted everything she had into making the perfect life for him, and with Lucky's help she thought she was doing a pretty good job of it.

Thank god for Lucky. After her divorce from Sonny and his break up with Elizabeth they became close and saved each other from themselves. But it was nights like this, when the smell of winter was in the air and the water was so still and dark that she felt her heart aching. Sometimes she thought the loneliness was going to consume her. She still missed him even after two years. So when she felt this coming on she would always make her way down to the docks and let herself feel for a little bit before she would shut down again and put her walls back up in place and invite the numbness back. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes sighing deeply. Tonight was her night to let go and let the ache take over.

_____________________________________

After leaving Luke's and finding out exactly what had been going on since he was away he knew of only one place he needed to be to clear his head. He pulled the collar of his leather jacket up tightly around his neck as the cold wind hit him. _**"Winter's coming"**_ he said aloud as he started his walk down to the docks. As he rounded the corner he immediately felt her presence. It hit him square in the chest, making him stop.

A sudden chill ran up the back of her spine. She lifted her head feeling his presence. _**"No it can't be, your really loosing it Carly."**_ She put her head back down trying to shake the crazy feeling she had.

He took a deep breath and continued on taking a few more steps until he saw her. _**"Carly,"**_ he whispered as a small smile played upon his lips. She looked so tiny all cuddled up on their bench. _What was she doing sitting out here all alone in the cold? He had a million things running threw his mind, where did he begin, would she be glad to see him, what would he say? _

The feeling kept getting stronger and stronger one she couldn't shake. She didn't let herself believe it could be him until he sat down right next to her. Without even turning to face him she let out a big sigh _**"Hi Jase."**_

_She knew it was him. He couldn't believe it_. _**"Hi Carly."**_

Still keeping her head on her knees she turned to face him, giving him a small smile. _**"Jason Morgan has returned."**_

J: Yeah I have.

C: It's been a while Jase.

J: Two years.

C: Is that all? Seems longer I guess. (She said sincerely)

A strong gust of wind came up blowing her long blonde hair all over her face. He reached up brushing the strands aside so he could see her big brown eyes. Her head popped up as his fingers came in contact with her skin. She sat up straight her knees falling back down. _**"Your still as beautiful as ever Carly."**_

C: You back for a visit or on business?

J: Neither actually. I guess you could say I finally woke up and I realized some things. Now I just hope I'm not too late.

Carly remained silent looking at Jason. _What the hell is he up to? Two years no phone calls, no letters, nothing now he's back and sitting right next to me. Now what?_

C: I don't know what you want me to say Jason.

J: I don't expect you to say anything Carly. I hoped you would be happy to see me.

C: Even when I don't want to be I am always happy to see you Jason that will never change.

J: Carly, have you ever just waken up and realize that the years were just passing you by?

She smiled sadly. _**"Oh yeah."**_

J: Well that's what happened to me. I realized that I was so tired of fighting all the demons of the past and so tired of holding onto all the pain and regret. I finally saw that my life was meaningless and empty because I was trying to live without you.

There was an awkward silence between them, both just staring at each other, barely believing that they were actually face-to-face finally.

J: God I really missed you.

He reached out and took her hand lacing his fingers with hers. She gave him a squeeze and smiled. _**"Yeah I missed you too."**_

They sat for a moment holding hands and looking up at the sky. They both at the same time said, _**"Winter is coming,"**_ and laughed. They both knew each other so well; each of them hated winter and would rather be on a beach somewhere warm and sunny.

He took his other hand and put it over hers. _**"I don't want to be without you anymore Carly. I want to be with you." **_

_God how many years had she been waiting to hear those words from him, now out of the blue he shows up and says he wants to be with her...how?_

C: How Jase?

J: How what?

She sighed,_** "How do you want to be with me? How do you see me in your life?" **_

J: I want to be in every aspect of your life. I want us to create a life together.

C: Jason? Her eyes pleaded with him to say the words.

J: I love you Carly. I want my best friend back. I want you back in my arms every night and every morning. I want it all back, everything!

C: Everything? (She smirked) The crazy plans, the headaches, my wild mood swings? Oh and the new stuff, let's see...soccer games, PTA meetings, bake sales, book fairs, homework, science projects? You want it all?

Jason laughed and grabbed her pulling her into his arms. _**"I want it ALL!"**_ (He kissed her forehead). PTA meetings?

C: Yes PTA meetings! (She elbowed him) Things have changed in my life Jason.

J: So I have been told.

C: Oh?

J: Yeah I went and talked to Luke when I arrived today. He filled me in on things, said he was proud of you.

She turned in his arms _**"What? Luke said he was proud of me? I don't believe it." **_

J: Its true. He said you were becoming a real Spencer, and that you had been fighting really hard to make a good life for Michael.

C: I have. Lucky's been helping me; I don't know what I would have done without him.

J: You guys are living together?

C: Yup. I bought a house in a nice quiet neighborhood. Michael loves it.

J: He must be getting so big.

C: You have no idea. He's a blonde now. His hair turned blonde when he turned 5.

J: I bet he looks just like you.

C: Well, I think so. (She laughed)

J: So things are good?

C: Things with Michael are good. He is healthy and I hope happy.

J: What about you?

C: Things are looking up.

J: Yeah they sure are.

Not really wanting to bring him up but dying to know his plans she asked hesitantly _**"Have you seen Sonny yet?"**_

J: No I don't really plan on it either.

Carly scrunched her eyes giving him a questioning look._** "Why?"**_

J: Cause I am out. I have been for the last year. I severed all ties with Sonny.

C: Wow I had no idea. I'm happy for you Jase.

J: It's not what I thought it would be like.

C: What do you mean? (She pulled out of his embrace and faced him. Her hands resting on his leg.)

J: I thought I would be happier, but once I didn't have the work, I realized how empty my life was and how meaningless everything was without you.

He turned toward her and took her face in his hands. _**"You are the one person I can't live without Carly. I love you so much." **_

Her eyes immediately filled with tears. _She was finding it hard to believe this was happening and he was here with her, wanting to love her._ His lips tenderly found hers. He gently kissed her top then bottom lip. Carly smiled into the kiss. Jason felt her smile and then her little nibble on his bottom lip. Without hesitation he opened his mouth and they quickly reacquainted themselves with each other.

_Well this is truly it he thought, same perfect fit, same electricity between them. Carly felt the same old sparks pass between them. She was home, finally home._

They breathlessly separated, resting their foreheads against each other, their own special touch. _**"Wow you definitely still make my toes curl!"**_ he huskily said.

She sat back looking at him with a raised eyebrow. _**"I make your toes curl?"**_

J: Always did.

C: Really? I never knew that.

J: I was stupid and never let you know that.

C: What else did you hide from me Jason Morgan?

J: A lot, cause if I had been honest with you and how I felt about you in the beginning we would have been together right from the start.

C: Where have you been and if your out of the organization what have you been doing?

J: Can I ask you something first?

C: Sure, shoot.

J: Are you happy here?

C: Here in Port Charles?

J: Yeah.

C: Oh yeah it's a real Mecca of fun and friendly people.

_Jason laughed. Carly certainly didn't loose her sparkling sarcasm over the years. _

J: So you would be open to moving?

C: Moving?

J: Yeah I want to get you and Michael out of here and start our life together someplace else.

C: Where?

J: Florida.

C: On the beach?

J: Where else. You wanted to know where I have been? I've been in Florida. I bought a house on the beach and opened a bar and grille.

C: A house on the beach huh?

J: Yup, a big house.

C: Really,..... and you run the bar and grille?

J: Yup.

C: What is it called?

J: CJ's.

She looked at him in disbelief. _**"CJ's?" **_

J: I hoped that one day you would be by my side running it with me. So I called it CJ's for Carly and Jason's.

C: Awww that is so sweet. Jason Morgan I never knew you were such a softie.

J: Only when it comes to you.

C: So what if I said I wanted to stay here.

J: Then I would work things out and stay here with you.

C: Good answer. When are we leaving?

J: So is that a yes?

C: Well one condition.

J: What's that?

C: There are two people who have to approve of this move first.

J: Michael?

C: Yes and Lucky.

J: Lucky?

C: I won't leave Lucky behind. All three of us; me, Michael and Lucky are a package deal.

J: Well then lets go talk to them.

C: Yeah?

J: Yeah!

He stood up and pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and they started walking "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into Jase. Your life will never be the same."

J: My life has been too quiet. I can't wait to have you and Michael back, my family.

C: We will always be your family Jase.

J: Thank you Carly.

_______________________________________________

**Carly's house:**

Carly opened the door and Jason followed her inside. He looked around and laughed at all the toys and computer equipment lying around.

C: What?

J: Some things never change.

C: Oh stop! LUCKY!! (She screamed at the top of her lungs)

Lucky emerged from the kitchen with an apron on covered in flour. _**"I'm right here. Quit with the screaming."**_ He stopped in his tracks seeing Jason standing right next to Carly, who appeared to be glowing.

L: Well, well Jason Morgan.

J: Hi Lucky.

C: What the hell happened to you?

J: I was making dinner for us.

C: Oh cool, whatcha making?

L: I was trying to make pizza dough from scratch. I think we should probably just order out.

C: Jason's back.

L: Yeah I see that. Why?

J: Cause I love Carly and I missed her and Michael.

L: Well it's been two years. You just decided you loved her after all these years? I don't think so Morgan, go peddle your bullshit somewhere else.

C: Lucky!

L: Caroline! Don't tell me you fell for this shit.

_She knew she should have realized Lucky wasn't going to welcome Jason back with open arms but she thought he would be happy for her. _Tears filled her eyes and she went running upstairs.

L: Carly! Nice going Morgan, look what you did.

J: What I did?

L: What you did! Why now Jason? Why after all these years and all the tears she has cried over you. Why did you come back now?

J: I couldn't go another day without her. I love her Lucky.

L: Just like that? You love her?

J: I have always loved her. I was just stupid and stubborn and didn't admit it. Seeing her with Sonny hurt man. It took me time to get over that and realize I still loved her and that I need her. I really love her Lucky.

L: She has been through an awful lot Jason. I won't let you hurt her again.

J: I won't.

L: We will see. You stay here; Michael should be getting off the bus soon. I'm going to go talk to Carly.

J: Let her be happy Lucky.

L: That's all I want for her Jason.

Lucky took his apron off and tossed it aside and headed upstairs.

______________________________________

Jason walked around the living room. He immediately spotted all the pictures up on the mantle above the fireplace. He smiled as he touched the frames of all the pictures. There were pictures of Michael and Carly at the park, some of Lucky, Michael and Carly. They looked so happy in them, god he had missed so much. _**"I won't miss anymore",**_ he said aloud.

________________________________________

**Upstairs:**

Lucky knocked on her door, "Caro?"

C: Go away Lucky.

Lucky opened the door and found her lying on her bed crying.

L: Oh shit. Please don't cry Carly. You know I can't stand to see you cry.

He sat down on the bed next to her. _**"Hey, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be hurt again." **_

She looked up at him with her tear stained face. _**"He came back for me Lucky. He loves me. Do you know how long I have wanted to be with him? All I have ever wanted was to have my family back. I want Michael to know his dad."**_

L: So you love him huh? And you forgive him for leaving you?

She sat up _**"I would have left me. God Lucky I had made a total mess out of our lives back then. He is here now, and he wants us to be a family again."**_

L: That's what you want?

C: More than anything.

L: Okay then. I will support you.

Carly threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. _**"I love you!"**_

L: I love you to.

C: Okay now I have a question for you.

L: Where are we headed?

C: You knew?

L: I can't imagine either one of you would want to stay around here. I just figured we were moving out of Port Charles.

C: We? So you are going to come?

L: You can't get rid of me that easily Caroline. Of course I will come with you guys. I am going to need to keep an eye on Jason, and make sure he doesn't fuck this up.

C: You're the best!

L: I know. So where are we going?

C: Florida.

L: Beachfront home I hope?

C: Of course!

L: Cool!

________________________________

Jason's thoughts were interrupted when the door flew open and a blonde headed little boy came running in screaming _**"MOM, LUCKY!"**_

Jason turned around facing the little boy he always thought of as his son for the first time in years. _God he was so tall and he had become the spitting image of his mother, with the same color hair and big brown eyes._

Michael dropped his school bag and soccer ball and just starred at the tall blonde man in front of him. _He tilted his head a bit looking closely at him. It was his dad. He remembered now, the nice man who used to tell him stories of far away countries. _

Carly and Lucky stopped at the top of the stairs and watched the scene unfold.

Once he realized it was his dad, without hesitation he ran over to him. Jason squatted down and caught Michael in his arms. The little boy wrapped his arms around his neck. _**"Dad!"**_

Jason held his son tightly. **"Yeah buddy its me."** Through tear filled eyes he looked up and locked eyes with Carly who was smiling and crying at the same time. _This was it. He was right where he was supposed to be with his family. _

Carly and Lucky slowly descended the stairs.

Michael pulled back. _**"Did you come back for us dad?" **_

J: I sure did Michael. I missed you and your mom so much. I will never let you go again.

M: Promise?

J: I promise.

The little boy smiled widely and hugged Jason again, whispering, _**"I love you dad",**_ in his ear.

J: Daddy loves you to Michael up to the stars and around the world.

Jason stood up still holding Michael in his arms, not wanting to let go of him for anything.

C: Hi Mr. Man.

M: Mom its dad! He's home!

C: I know (she chuckled while wiping the tears away from her eyes).

She made her way over to her son and Jason and gave Michael a kiss on his cheek _**"Lets all sit down for a minute, Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you."**_

M: Okay

Jason and Carly sat down on the couch, Michael sitting on Jason's lap still clinging to his dad not wanting to let him go.

M: Daddy's back Mom. He promised not to leave us again.

C: I know sweetie. Daddy wants us to come live with him in his house on the beach.

M: Where there is water and sand?

C: Yes, but we would have to leave here and move to Florida where daddy's house is. How do you feel about leaving your school and friends?

M: Is Lucky coming with us?

Lucky came and sat down across from them on a chair. _**"You bet I am buddy." **_

M: Can grandma and Uncle Luke come and visit us?

J: Of course they can as often as you want.

M: Okay, can I bring my toys?

C: Yes we will bring all your stuff with us, and you will have a new room at daddy's house.

M: We can play in the sand and go swimming?

J: Everyday if you want buddy.

M: I want to go now.

C: Well in a few days sweetie. Mommy, daddy and Lucky have packing to do first.

M: Okay!

L: Good now that's settled lets order pizza!

Michael jumped up off Jason's lap and ran over to Lucky pouncing on him. _**"YEAH!"**_

Carly leaned back into Jason's arms _**"Well looks like were heading to Florida."**_

Jason squeezed her tightly _**"Carly I can't believe he remembered me and accepted me back without question." **_

C: Kids have an amazing way of loving us so purely. He loves you Jase you're his dad.

Jason's eyes filled with tears once again. _**"I am his dad."**_

C: Yeah baby you always have been.

She leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on the lips and wiped away his tears with her fingertip. _**"Thank you Carly."**_

Carly looked into his eyes and knew how much this reunion meant to him and how hard the words were for him to say. She simply smiled _**"Your welcome Jase."**_

L: All right you two enough of the mushy stuff. How are we getting down to Florida and when are we leaving?

M: Yeah, when we going?

Jason looked at Carly who just shrugged _**"Your call Jase." **_

J: Well we can hire people to pack and move your stuff down, that way you just need to pack the essentials.

C: That will work.

J: You want to fly or drive down?

C: Let's drive down. It will give us some time to spend together.

Jason kissed her forehead. _**"I like the way you think."**_

L: Well I for one am not spending hours in a car with the two of you kissing all the time.

J: Actually I thought maybe you could drive my motorcycle down and meet us there.

Carly's mouth dropped open. _She knew how much Jason's bike meant to him. It took a lot for him to ask Lucky to drive it._

L: Trying to catch flies cous?

She closed her mouth quickly then stuck her tongue out at him. _**"Shut up!"**_

L: So I can drive your cycle down?

J: That would help me out, that way Carly, Michael and I can drive down our selves.

L: Yeah that will work for me.

J: Thanks Lucky.

L: No problem.

M: Can I go ride with Lucky?

Jason, Lucky and Carly all said _**"NO!"**_ at the same time.

M: Geesh okay.

C: Sorry Mr. Man, but mommy and daddy want you to come with us so we can spoil you.

M: OKAY! (He said with a huge smile on his face)

The doorbell rang interrupting their planning session. Michael jumped up running over to answer the door, revealing the pizza deliveryman.

M: "PIZZA'S HERE!"

Carly scrunched her eyes at Michael's loud scream. While Lucky joked with Jason, _**"Can you guess who he learned that from?"**_ Carly picked up on the inference and threw a pillow at Lucky.

C: Go pay for dinner!

L: See the abuse I take?

____________________________________________

The day was finally here. She was leaving Port Charles. She walked around her house one last time looking to make sure they had gotten all of Michael's toys and that she had packed all her pictures. She walked over to the patio door and looked out back. She smiled remembering the day Lucky had taught Michael to ride his bike.

Jason walked back into the house after securing Michael in the car. Lucky was keeping him entertained so that he could come back and get Carly. She looked lost in thought as he came up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder. _**"You okay?"**_

Carly smiled and leaned back into him, _**"Yeah just revisiting some old memories." **_

J: I can't wait to make our own new memories together.

C: Mmmm I love the sounds of that.

Jason moved along side of her taking her hand in his _**"I love you Carly."**_

C: Well let's get this show on the road shall we?

Jason kissed her forehead and led her out toward the SUV. She stopped pausing momentarily to take a look back at the house she had called home for the past few years. There had been so many good and bad times spent there, ones she would never forget. But now it was time to move on. She was finally ready to put all the regrets of the past behind her and move on to a future with Jason and her family.

_**I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons**_

_**Finally content with a past I regret**_

_**I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness**_

_**For once I'm at peace with myself**_

_**I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

Jason opened the door to the SUV for her and she jumped in and buckled up. As Jason closed the door she whispered, _**"Never look back Carly"**_ and smiled. Lucky jumped on Jason's bike and started the engine, ready to follow them. Jason climbed in the drivers seat and fastened his seat belt. He rested his hand on her knee, _**"Ready?"**_

C: I have been ready for this day forever. Let's get out of here Jase.

J: You got it baby.

_**I've lived in this place and I know all the faces**_

_**Each one is different but they're always the same**_

_**They mean no harm but it's time that I face it**_

_**They'll never allow me to change**_

_**But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

_**At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me**_

_**And I know there's no guarantee's, but I'm not alone**_

_**There comes a time in everyone's life**_

_**When all you can see are the years passing by**_

_**And I have made up my mind that those days are gone**_

_**I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't**_

_**Stopped to fill up on my way out of town**_

_**I've loved like I should but lived like**_

_**I shouldn't**_

_**I had to lose everything to find out**_

_**Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

**A Week Later in Florida:**

_After a few days of awkwardness everyone had settled into their new lives together. Jason and Carly were becoming closer than ever. Michael loved his new house and the fact that he could play on the beach anytime he wanted and had his mom and dad with him everyday and night. Lucky and Jason were forming a new friendship and were working together at Jason's bar and grille CJ's. _

Carly climbed out of her hot bath and wrapped herself up in a towel. She walked down the hallway and stopped at Michael's door carefully nudging it open. A smile spread across her face at the sight of her son fast asleep clutching the new dolphin stuffed animal Jason had gotten him.

She quietly closed the door back up and made her way down to the bedroom, where she collapsed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, the exhaustion washed over her. The last few days had been so hectic with the drive down here, the unpacking and settling in and now she finally had some quiet time to herself. Jason and Lucky were working at the bar and her plan to wait up for Jason was totally falling apart as another yawn escaped her mouth. _**"I will just close my eyes for a few minutes,"**_ she reassured herself as she turned onto her side and snuggled into her pillow.

Jason arrived home to a dark and quiet house. The minute he walked through the door he smiled at the wonderfully warm feeling that came over him. This house was now truly a home. He had his family back and his life just beginning. He walked upstairs and first stopped to check on Michael. He kissed his little boy on the forehead and headed off to find Carly.

As he entered their room he quickly spotted her curled up on the bed. As he got closer he saw she was still wearing a towel and her hair was still wet. He smiled realizing she must have been exhausted and fallen asleep. He got undressed quickly then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. He turned down the covers on his side of the bed and picked her up and placed her down on the bare sheets, with her wet hair flowing down over her shoulders she looked like a mermaid. Without hesitation he removed her towel revealing her beautiful body. _**"God you are so beautiful Carly, you always take my breath away."**_ He placed the covers over her then crawled in bed next to her snuggling up as close as possible to her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. _**"I'm home baby."**_

Carly stirred slightly, a soft moan escaping her lips. Jason wanted her to wake up, he needed her so much and it had been so long since they had made love. He began running his hands up and down her body, trying to coax her out of her slumber.

J: I need you Carly.

His warm hands on her skin sent an instant charge throughout her body. She fluttered her eyes open and immediately felt Jason pressed against her calling her name. She shifted turning over to face him. _**"Hey you."**_

J: Hey yourself. I'm sorry I woke you but I needed you.

C: I tried to wait up for you but I guess I fell asleep.

Feeling his bare skin against hers she realized that _hello she was naked, they were both naked in bed together in each other's arms!_ She stiffened up a bit, which he picked up on immediately. _**"What's wrong Carly?"**_

C: I'm naked! You're naked!

J: Yeah we are (he chuckled). Baby you fell asleep in a wet towel, so I took it off and put you in bed. Why are you getting modest on me now?

Carly laughed softly. _**"No it's just that well, it's been a long time Jase." **_

Jason smiled and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. _**"We don't have to do anything if you're not ready. I know it has been a long time since we have been together, but god when I touch you it feels like we were never apart."**_

_She just melted upon hearing his words. What other man would be so understanding and caring with her especially when they were both naked in the same bed? Okay how could she have even been nervous, this was Jase the man who loved her completely for herself, no other man had been able or willing to do that, just Jason, always Jason._

Without any further hesitation she traced the outline of his lips with her fingertip _**"I love you so much Jase. I want you to make love to me."**_

J: I love to Carly, and god I've missed you so much baby.

He leaned in and began placing soft little kisses on her lips, alternating between her top and bottom lips while his hands roamed her silky skin. His touch and kisses were teasing and Carly began wanting and needing more as her body ached for him. She reached down and found his already hard shaft and began lightly stroking it. A growl escaped his mouth and played upon her lips as they kissed.

Jason rolled her over onto her back and began worshiping her body with his hands and lips. His hands smoothed up her arms gently placing them above her head. He locked eyes with her and smiled then began his journey downward. His tongue swirled around one of her nipples followed by his warm lips sucking and nibbling as it hardened under his touch. Enjoying the reaction Carly was giving him he moved onto her other breast giving it the same attention with his mouth while his hand still massaged the other.

As her breathing become more ragged he slowly moved down her body, his hands caressing her stomach and his lips placing light butterfly kisses around her belly button. His hot breath played upon her sensitive lower stomach and she felt like she was going to explode any second if he didn't enter her soon. _**"Jase baby please, we can play later, right now I need you inside me." **_

She touched his face, he looked up at her smiling wickedly _**"We have all night Carly, just relax I want to have a little more fun."**_ He ran his hands down to her inner thigh parting her legs, and making room for himself. She squirmed with anticipation, his hands resting on her inner thighs trying to steady her as his tongue made contact with her hot throbbing clit. Her hips bucked up against him her screams filled the air. He smiled proudly, thrilled to be having such an effect on her. He opened her up a bit more and his tongue went to work, diving deep into her hot center. _**"Oh God Yes!"**_ she cried out between pants, her fingers finding their way into his short spiky hair, urging him on. He licked and lapped her juices then moved up a bit sucking and nibbling on her clit. He alternated between the two until her cries became closer and louder. Jason increased his pace until she shattered around him, throbbing and bucking against his mouth.

At that moment he was so incredibly turned on he needed to be inside her and feel her throb around him. He kissed his way up her trembling body so that he was resting on top of her and thrust into her quickly unable to wait any longer. Her eyes shot open and she threw her head back as his large hard shaft opened her up plunging deep into her.

She cried out _**"JASE, AHHHHH"**_ as her body was still throbbing and on fire from Jason's marvelous touch. He tried to control himself wanting to hold out as long as possible but the way she was pulsating around him only fueled his desire more and he pumped in and out of her recklessly. She wrapped her legs around his waist loving everything he was giving her.

J: OH GOD BABY! You're so tight, such a perfect fit!

Her nails dug into his back then moved down to his ass, squeezing it hard. A loud growl came from the back of his throat as she coaxed him on. _**"Faster Jase, that's it, oh oh ahhhhhh". **_She climaxed again; the high taking over she let go and gave herself over to him. He pounded harder and faster into her aching for his own release. Opening her eyes she watched him nearing his climax and began tightening around him, drawing him into her further. She released and then tightened again sending him over the edge screaming out her name _**"CARLY OH GOD BABY"**_ as he exploded inside her. He thrust a few more times slowly emptying everything he had into her, grunting in complete satisfaction.

His body suddenly exhausted he collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breath. Their bodies covered in a thin film of sweat they clung together, Jason still buried inside her completely spent.

C: My god Jase that was ....

J: Incredible!

C: Oh my god beyond incredible. I had forgotten how amazing you were.

J: You're pretty amazing yourself. We were pretty stupid being apart for so long weren't we?

C: Oh yeah. We could have been doing this every day for the last few years.

J: Very stupid.

He shifted to move but she held him in place. _**"No stay this feels so perfect."**_ He smiled kissing her deeply, enjoying just being so complete with her. _**"I love you so much Carly."**_

C: Mmmm I love you to Jase.

J: Marry me.

C: What?

J: I want you to be my wife. I want this to be forever with us.

C: We will be forever no matter what.

J: Then lets make it official. I want our children to see how much I love their mother.

C: Our children?

J: Yeah our children. Michael and our new baby.

C: Baby?

J: The baby we are going to create tonight if we haven't already.

C: Oh so you're trying to get me pregnant.

J: Hell yeah!

She giggled as his lips found that place behind her ear that drove her crazy. _**"Oh Jase".**_

She felt him start to harden inside her again and she began to rotate her hips building him up more.

J: Perfect fit Carly. We were always a perfect fit.

She became flush again, her body starting to ignite again. _**"Say it Carly. Say you will marry me." **_

___________________________________

**CJ's Bar & Grille 3 years later:**

Carly walked in carrying Gillian in her arms. Gillian spotted her "Uncle" Lucky behind the bar and squirmed her way out of her mom's arms. The little blonde headed girl ran right over to Lucky.

G: Uncle Lucky!!

Lucky's face immediately lit up when he saw "Gilli" running over to him. He bent down and scooped her up plopping her on the bar.

L: How's the Gilli-Bean today?

G: We went to the zoo, and I saw the elephants and moneys.

L: Wow! So you had lots of fun huh?

G: Yeah and mommy bought me ice cream.

L: I can see it was chocolate. (Lucky laughed at the big chocolate stain down the front of her shirt)

C: But she had fun!

G: Where's daddy?

L: He's in the office out back.

G: Can I go get him mommy?

Carly lifted her off the bar _**"Sure sweetie let's go get daddy." **_

G: No me do.

C: Okay, but mommy's gonna walk you to the door.

G: Okay then I surprise daddy.

C: Yes sweetie you can surprise daddy.

Carly carried Gillian in her arms to the back and let her down in front of Jason's door. She gave Gilli a kiss on the cheek and whispered, _**"Okay sweetie go surprise daddy. Mommy will be out front with Uncle Lucky." **_

G: Kay mommy.

Carly headed back up front laughing as she heard Gillian burst into Jason's office.

G: DADDY, DADDY!!!

The little girl ran right into her dad's office and jumped onto Jason's lap. An immediate smile lit up his face as his little girl hugged him tightly. _**"How's daddy's Gilli bean today?" **_

G: Mommy and I went to the zoo!

J: Did you and mommy have fun?

G: The best fun!

The little girl sat on her dad's lap telling him all about her day and everything she saw at the zoo. Jason sat and listened intently as he watched his beautiful little girl become so animated as she told him of all the animals. He loved her so much, and she reminded him so much of Carly with her big brown eyes and dramatic love for life. He had never been happier in his life.

__________________________

_**Back out Front:**_

Carly sat at the bar picking at the orange slices and cherries that Lucky was cutting up for drinks for the night. He swatted her hand as she reached for another orange slice _**"Hello! These are for the drinks tonight."**_

C: Oh lighten up will ya. I'm hungry.

L: Well then tell Mel to make you something, he is right back in the kitchen.

C: Nah - Oh Lucky turn this song up!

L: Oh brother not this song again.

C: Just turn it up loud so Gilli can hear it. It's our favorite!

He slowly turned up the song as he rolled his eyes. Carly and Gilli were constantly blaring this song all throughout the house and dancing every chance they. _**"God damn Shakira song again"**_, he muttered under his breath.

Carly jumped up and began dancing around the room shaking her hips and singing. "Whenever Wherever" had become known and the _**"belly dance song"**_ in the Morgan household. Gilli had become so captivated by the song and video that both she and had begun taking belly dancing lessons.

As soon as Gillian heard the song she screamed and squirmed off of Jason's lap _**"Daddy the belly song!"**_ Before Jason could even hear the music she was off his lap and running out the door. She was her own little force of nature just like her mom, and Jason loved every minute of it.

Gilli ran out to find her mom dancing around and she quickly joined her mom, shaking her little hips and tush as she sang at the top of her lungs. Lucky watched the two of them out dancing and singing and just shook his head and laughed.

G: Mommy I's belly dancing!

C: Yes baby girl you are! Shake that tush Gilli-bean!

Jason had made his way out front and stopped in his tracks. There they were _**"his girls"**_, with their faces lit up and their long blonde hair swirling all around them as they laughed and danced. He couldn't imagine being any happier than he was right then and there.

Gilli spotted her dad quickly and ran up to him dragging him out onto the floor with them. _**"Dance with us daddy."**_

Jason could never say no to either one of his girls, so off he went with Gilli's hand in his. She put her little feet up on top of Jason's and they danced together, Carly joined in doing her best belly dancer impersonation, swirling and shaking her hips around them. Gilli held her arms up to Jason, who picked her right up and twirled her around.

G: Daddy isn't mommy beautiful? She watched her mom with such awe.

J: Yes she is, and you my little Gilli-bean are just as beautiful as your mom.

G: I love you daddy!

J: I love you to Gilli up to the stars and around the world.

The song ended and Carly joined Gilli and Jason in a group hug. A bit flushed and out of breath, Jason noticed she was just glowing. She gave Jason light peck on the lips _**"Hi baby. We missed you today."**_

J: I missed my girls. What's on the agenda for tonight?

C: Well Michael is at a sleep over tonight, so it's just the three of us.

Lucky saw the extra sparkle in Carly's eyes today and thought he would give them some time alone.

L: Hey Gilli want to go to dinner and then see that new Peter Pan movie with me tonight?

G: Yeah! Can I mommy, daddy please?

C: Lucky you sure you want to do that? She hasn't had a nap today, and she is wound for sound.

Jason thought it was a wonderful idea, he wanted to get his wife alone for a little while so he could find out what was going on with her, something was up he just knew it. _**"I think Gilli will be a good girl for Lucky won't you sweetie?"**_

G: Yes daddy! I be a good girl.

C: Okay, okay, three against one I know when I am beat.

She kissed Gilli on the cheek _**"You have fun Gilli-bean, and be good for Lucky." **_

G: I am always good mommy.

Carly and Jason laughed as they watched her scoot off with Lucky.

Jason grabbed Carly's hips turning her to face him _**"So Mrs. Morgan, am I gonna get a proper kiss hello?" **_

Carly laughed as he pulled her tightly against him, his lips crashing down upon hers in a searing kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, while his hand ran across the bare skin of her back. She smiled immediately opening her mouth to him, welcoming him; her tongue darted out to meet his. They kissed like teenagers until they were both breathless. Pulling apart slowly they rested their foreheads against each other's. Jason again noticed how especially glowing Carly looked, her eyes were just sparkling like stars.

J: So how are you feeling?

Carly pulled back looking at him curiously _**"I feel good Jase." **_

J: Are you tired from your long day?

C: A little bit but you take our three-year-old daughter to the zoo and see if you're not tired. (She laughed)

J: You hungry?

C: I'm starving - why you gonna buy me dinner?

J: Of course what would you like? (He was trying hard to look for signs as he asked her.)

It didn't take her long to reply _**"Oh god how about Hawaiian Pizza?"**_

J: The one with Pineapple?

C: Yummm yes that's the one.

J: I KNEW IT!!

Carly raised her eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her chest. _**"Knew what? What the fuck is up with you tonight Jason?" **_

In a sweet gentle coaxing tone he asked her _**"Carly is there anything you want to tell me?" **_

She just looked at him with a blank look on her face. _**"Ah, NO!" **_

J: Are you sure? I mean you don't want to tell me some important news?

C: Yes I am sure. Okay Jase you're off your rocker tonight, hello (she waved her hand in front of his face) what is going on?

J: Carly you have all the signs.

C: Jason (she sighed exasperated) what are you talking about signs? Signs of what?

J: Baby have you looked in the mirror today? Your glowing I mean you are so amazingly beautiful you just have this glow about you, and your tired, and the pizza thing. You only want Hawaiian Pizza when your ....

C: Pregnant? (She whispered stunned)

J: You mean you don't know?

C: Well no I don't know - I would have told you.

She sat down in a nearby chair lost deep in thought. _Things had been so hectic lately with the kids and just everyday life that she really had even thought about it. If she was truthful with herself she had been unusually tired lately and well there were the cravings. But pregnant? They hadn't planned on another baby, although Gillian was at a good age to have another brother or sister. _

Jason knelt down in front of her resting his hands on her knees. _**"Carly?" **_

A smile slowly spread across her lips as the idea of a new baby warmed her heart and soul. _**"I think we may be pregnant Jase."**_

_Words couldn't express how excited he was at the possibility of a new baby coming into their lives. These last few years spent as a dad and family man had been the most incredible years of his life. He truly believed he was put on this earth to love Carly and to be a father. _

He simply took her face into his hands and kissed her so lovingly and with so much passion Carly's heart and soul just soared from the contact of his warm lips on hers. Both rested their foreheads against each other's smiling widely.

J: Well there is only one way to find out for sure.

He pulled back and stood up holding out his hand to her. _**"Come on let's go pick up a test and find out." **_

C: Yeah?

J: Yeah I can't wait to find out. I know I shouldn't say it out loud but God Carly I would love to have another baby.

Carly raised her hand and touched his face tenderly, _**"Me too Jase."**_

J: Okay let's get out of here.

C: Can we still get pizza?

He laughed _(oh yeah she was pregnant, the food thing had already begun)_ _**"Of course. We can grab a pizza after we stop at the drug store." **_

C: Thanks Jase.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind resting his hands gently on her stomach. _**"I love you Carly."**_

C: Love you to baby.

______________________________________

**An hour later at the Morgan household:**

Jason and Carly both sat on the bed in their bedroom anxiously awaiting the set timer to go off. They held hands as they watched and listened to the "tick-tick-tick" of the timer. The buzzer went off and Jason was the first to stand up. He looked at her with trepidation _**"Carly you coming?" **_

C: You look Jase. I'm too nervous.

Jason didn't hesitate and entered the bathroom. He picked up the pregnancy stick and saw the big plus sign clear as day in the little box. _**"YES!"**_ Carly heard him and jumped up off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Jason's face was lit up as he held the stick up for her to see. _**"Were pregnant!"**_

C: Ahhh!!!

She jumped into his arms and clung tightly to him as he twirled her around. _**"A new baby Jase."**_

He put her down and touched her stomach lovingly. _It still amazed him how miraculous a baby really was and he couldn't wait for the late night drives to get whatever Carly was craving at the moment, oh and the sex. Pregnancy sex. He smiled wickedly as he remembered how insatiable Carly was during her pregnancy with Gillian._

She caught the wicked grin on his face and scrunched her eyes at him. "What's that grin for?"

J: Just recalling a few things about your pregnancy with Gillian.

_Carly remembered a lot about that pregnancy. Jason had been incredible. He was so supportive of her and oh the sex. Pregnancy sex._ The same wicked grin came over her face.

Their eyes met and at the same time they said excitedly _**"pregnancy sex!"**_ Carly ran her hands up his chest as he drew her flush against him.

C: So you remember?

J: Oh yeah. I remember what a wild cat you were.

Carly giggled as she remembered that indeed she was wild. She could never get enough of her husband while she carried Gillian. _**"That best not be a complaint Morgan."**_

J: Are you kidding me baby? I love when your hormones go crazy.

He leaned in and began kissing her neck, his tongue circling lazily behind her ear. She tilted her head and felt herself tingling as his warm breath danced against her skin. _**"Oh god Jase."**_

J: How long do we have before the kids get home?

C: At least 4 hours considering we are talking about Lucky and Gilli.

J: Only 4 hours?

C: We better start celebrating Mr. Morgan.

J: My thoughts exactly Mrs. Morgan.

_______________________________________

**9 months later:**

J: Come on baby push, you can do it.

Carly grabbed his t-shirt as the overwhelming pain washed over her. _**"You are never touching me again! AHHHH!!" **_

Dr: You're almost there Mrs. Morgan one more push should do it.

C: It better!! AHHHH!!

She took one last deep breath and pushed with everything she had left. She heard the cries of her new little one as the baby hit the air. She fell back exhausted trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and felt Jason kiss her forehead as she tried to fight the weight of her eyelids.

D: Congratulations you have a beautiful little girl.

J: A girl. Carly we have a little girl!

She sleepily fluttered her eyes open and smiled lazily at him. _**"A girl."**_ She couldn't keep her eyes open and gave into slumber falling asleep with a big smile on her face. Jason leaned down and kissed her lips lightly and whispered, _**"You sleep baby. We will both be waiting for you when you wake up."**_

A few hours later Carly opened her eyes to see Jason holding their new little baby girl in his arms with a proud daddy smile on his face.

C: Hi daddy.

J: Hi baby. She is so beautiful Carly.

He got up and placed their little girl into her arms and kissed Carly softly on the lips. _**"I love you so much Carly. Thank you for our daughter."**_

C: I couldn't have done it without you Jase. I love you too.

The baby who had been sleeping opened her eyes to look up at her mommy the moment Jason placed her in Carly's arms. Tears ran down her face as she saw for the first time her daughter's bright blue eyes looking up at her. _**"She has your eyes Jase." **_

J: And your cute little nose and chin.

Jason sat on the bed next to his wife and new little girl. The pride and joy he was feeling, he couldn't put into words. All he could do was smile and fall more in love with his new little girl and his beautiful and amazing wife.

Carly inspected every inch of her daughter from her head to her tiny little toes. _**"She's perfect Jase." **_

J: That she is, just like her mom.

C: So we going with the name we decided earlier?

J: I think so.

C: Me too, it's a perfect fit.

Carly looked at Jason and nodded as they both spoke in unison. _**"Welcome to the world Reiley Morgan". **_

**Song: "I'm Movin On" by Rascal Flatts**

THE END!

Well? What did you think...........please review.......Reviews are love:)


End file.
